Jakania
•92% Israi •5% Abadi •2% Halawi •1% Other | religion_other = 14% Hosianism 1% Yeudism 1% Other | ethnic_group = 67% Turjak | ethnic_other = 20% Kalopian 11% Majatrans 2% Other | demonym = Jakanian | regime = Parliamentary republic | governing_body = Grand National Assembly | governing_bodytitle = Parliament of Jakania | HoStitle = President of the Republic | HoSname = Salih Süreyya Bektaş | CoGtitle = Prime Minister | CoGname = Abdürrahim Sezer | area = 919.500 | population = 99,537,270 (4291) | est_date = 2117 (Giita Havesh unified Jakania) | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | currency = Jakanian Lira (JAK) | timezone = GMT 0 | summer_time = GMT +1 | drives_on = Left | calling_code = +45 | Internet TLD = .jk | organizations = World Congress | gdp_total = JAK 3,069,171,333,962 | gdp_capita = JAK 30,854 |CoA = Emblem of Jakania.png}}Jakania (Tukaric: Cakaniye) known officially as Jakanian Republic (Tukaric: Cakaniye Cumhuriyeti) is a nation located on the southern coast of the Majatran continent. Jakania is bordered by three countries: Deltaria to the north; Kalopia to the east and Cobura to the west. Jakania is ranked 26th in the world with a population of 99,697,252 people, this means it has the 19th ranked population density of 108.43 people/km². 'History' 'Ancient Jakanians' Jakania was inhabited for thousands of years by various minor nomadic groups, primarily on the eastern plains of what is now Bukayar and Haftiye. Around the first century BCE and first century CE waves of Jelbo-Tukaric Migrants settled Jakania, subduing and assimilating the native tribes. In the 430s the great Selucian conqueror Augustus the Great swept in from modern day Deltaria and rapidly conquered all of Jakania west of the Daressa river. Subsequent emperors would extend their control eastwards. The Augustan Empire would rule over Jakania for 800 years, leaving a lasting legacy. Many of the cities founded by the Augustans remain inhabited to this day and ruins of temples and fortresses litter the countryside. 'Turjak Migration' Around 1050, a nomadic Kafuristani tribal leader named Turjak created a confederation of Tukaric tribes that had suffered under the rule of the Badaran Bedouins and began a great migration to find a new homeland. In waves they moved westwards into Augustan territory. At first the Augustans tried to stop the migration but soon the overstretched empire found itself overwhelmed, their legions having great difficulties fighting the Tukaric horsemen on the plains of eastern Jakania. A peace accord was struck between the emperor and Turjak that allowed the latter to settle by the river Nilaca (Nişırmak), an area mostly covered by jungle and sparsely populated, in exchange for their allegiance and aid in defending the Empire's borders. Tukars began migrating en mass to their new homeland, soon spreading eastwards across Jakania, bringing their language and culture along. By 1100 CE they had built up a large and well-organized kingdom with its capital city in Nilaca (Nişkek). After Turjak's death in 1096 his sons had divided their realm between themselves, all subservient to the eldest son, who continued to rule from Nilaca. Soon the name of the ruling clan, Turjak, began to be used by the entire population of Augustan Tukarics. During the early 1200s, missionaries and tradesmen from al'Badara arrived in Turjak territory, spreading the word of the prophet Ahmad. The Turjak people were highly receptive to the new faith. The ruler of Nilaca, Mehmed, was one of the first converts and demanded the complete conversion of his entire people. Great Empire of Turjak In 1232, supported by the nascent Ahmadi Caliphate, the Turjaks revolted against Augustan rule. The Great War of the South lasted fourteen years and resulted in the partial independence of the Great Empire of Turjak as an autonomous vassal of the caliphate. At the height of its power the Empire stretched from Dilganato in Cobura to Fuwan in Solentia. 'Modern Era' In 2117, Jakania was unified by Giita Havesh, a pivotal figure in Jakanian history, under a democratic system, ushering in Jakania's modern history. But internal dissent weakens Jakania's newly-established government. Resulting in the annexation of Jakania by Deltaria and poor administration by successive authoritarian governments. Throughout most of its modern history Jakania has suffered from chronic violence as seen by variety of civil wars, constant government change and overall instability in the government. During the late 42nd century the military coup by Mehmet Ali Hoca finally created a stable state that has now lasted for a hundred years. Despite briefly becoming a constitutional monarchy between 4196-4223 the modern democratic, secular nation-state has remained. 'New Republic '(4658-present) The New Republic era was proclaimed in 4658 after decades of tumult and warfare. The first President of the new era was President Yucesoy Kalkan who was elected in 4659 and reelected in 4664. The current republic is classified as a flawed democracy as the country currently enjoys one-party rule under the Republican Party. Support for the party is sustained through the popular desire for peace and stability in the country after decades of political instability. Kalkan Administration '(4659 - 4669) Yucesoy Kalkan was elected President of Jakania in 4659 after the collapse of the Conservative Democratic Party through an emergency election. Kalkan's Republican Party won complete control of the Senate allowing the Kalkan Administration to pass favored legislation with ease. The Kalkan Administration made government reform, anti-corruption, promotion of Ahmadi religious code, and protection of organized labor its priorities. 'Overview 'Government and politics' 'Executive and Legislative' Jakania is a presidential republic. The head of state is the President of the Republic (Tukaric: Başkan ) elected to serve 5-year terms. The President appoints the Cabinet, which is approved by the National Senate of the Republic (Tukaric: Cumhuriyetin Ulusal Senatosu). Executive power is wielded by the President, who is the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces, and the Cabinet of Ministers, who oversee implementation of national law. The Vice President (Turkaric: Başkan Vekili) is a member of the Cabinet and is appointed by the President after taking office. The Vice President is considered to be the second-in-command, and has the authority to take the position of Acting-President until the next national elections. Legislative power, finally, is invested in the [[Parliament of Jakania|'National Senate of the Republic']] (Tukaric: Cumhuriyetin Ulusal Senatosu). The Senate is composed of 475 members elected popularly throughout the 5 Constituencies. Each Senator serves 5-year terms without explicit term limits. On the local levels the governors, mayors of larger cities, and various local councillors are elected by their residents. As Jakania is a heavily centralized state these local governments are mostly concerned with purely administrative duties and have very little real power. The five governors are popularly elected in each of the five provinces and exercise limited oversight over local legislation and law enforcement in their Constituencies. 'Foreign relations' Jakania has a traditionally active foreign policy, it's weak position necessitating a reliance on powerful allies. It has also taken an active and leading role in the Organisation of Ahmadi Cooperation, the headquarters of the organisation being situated in the old capital Dokuz. It also seeks to use its enormous oil reserves and production to gain influence. It has however always had the misfortune of ending up under foreign rule as many of its neighbours also seek to exploit its perennial instability. Things have improved in recent years as the economy has grown immensely since the founding of the republic in the early 43rd century. Between 4215 and 4259 Jakania was been a member state of the Majatran Revolutionary Socialist Federation. 'Military' The Armed Forces of Jakania is a volunteer force comprised of three branches: an Army, a Navy and an Air Force. Due to long-standing culture of corruption and nepotism Jakania's military remains in a fairly sordid state even in a calm period without great regime changes or civil wars. In the past, the military was rated as one of the worst and most disorganized by Gath Defense Collective, a leading military organization known for their reports all across Terra. Administrative divisions 'Geography' The provinces of Jakania are largely divided into relatively distinct biomes. Bukayar and north-eastern Bureniye are primarily semi-arid plains, while Haftiye and southern and western Bureniye are primarily verdant grasslands. Akadası province is mostly dense jungle, and separated from the arid desert of Sonat by the Yeşilsur Mountain Range. There are two sizable rivers in Jakania: one is the relatively short Niş River, which begins in the Yeşilsur Mountains near Nişkek, and flows into the ocean near Diyarivakan. The other is the Daressa River, which flows from the mountains of southern Deltaria, bisecting Bukayar and Haftiye, with Masul straddling its mouth. 'Economy' See:Economic History of Jakania During the first half of 4200s Jakania has been a communist state with all industry and business being owned and controlled by the state. After the economical liberalization of 4257 a program of privatization has begun, state-run industries being cut up and sold to private business and foreign actors. Most industry still remain in the hands of the state and the economy remains stagnant with little growth. The privatization effort has come under criticism with accusations of corruption being thrown at the reigning coalition. Unlike other many nations Jakania has a sovereign wealth fund which is known as the Jakanian Investment Authority this fund has been drawn from tremendously to keep the government functioning during the periods of provisional government and political and financial instability. Jakania has recently discovered that they are a part of a band of nations which actually have oil within their sovereign borders and territorial waters they have begun to invest in technologies to refine and process the oil and the Office of Natural Resources in the Ministry of Finance states that the process will be entirely completed by 6470 but the process has been stalled numerous times due to lack of funding and problems with contractors. Jakania has a nationalized company which handles all refining, processes, drilling and etc. when it comes to oil. Jakania has a powerful agricultural industry in the south along the coast, agriculture remains one of the top industries in Jakania and is a primary export of the Jakanian economy. Alongside agriculture the Jakanian's have developed a growing a technology industry. 'Demographics' ]] As of June 4258 Jakania has a population of 99,471,134. A primarily heterogeneous nation made up of a multitude of ethnic, linguistic and religious groups. Near 67% of the population are Turjak/Tukaric, the native population of eastern Jakania, with two large minority groups Kalopians and Majatrans making up the rest. Immigration is very low, due to Jakania's long history of poverty and unrest. Since the beginning of the 43rd century Tukaric population is overrepresented in politics and administration, controlling almost every position of power within the republic. The Majatran minority have traditionally made up a wealthy and powerful class within Jakania, given preferential treatment during the rule of the Razamid Caliphate, but during communist era their wealth and property were confiscated and in modern day they are subject to marginalization and discrimination. Smaller populations of Deltarians and Coburans are found near the borders. Languages The official language of Jakania is Tukaric which is spoken by 69% of the population. Kalopian and Majatran are officially recognized minority language and are taught in all schools on a voluntary basis. Religion Secularism is one of the foundational pillars of the modern Jakanian republic and the state officially holds a neutral position towards religion, believing it should be a private matter and not have any influence on politics. Nevertheless 84% of the population are self-professed Ahmadis, the vast majority of them Israist. Ahmadi influence on daily life and culture, despite the secular nature of the state, is enormous. Hosianism makes up the largest minority religion, with the majority being members of the Aurorian Patriarchal Church though the Apostolic Church of the East being a sizeable minority. Culture Education Category:Jakania Category:Majatra Category:Countries